Dreams
by Nikole StarGazer
Summary: Iruka has touble sleeping and finds comfort on the couch in front of the TV, the only thing is he doesn't realize that his mind is full and his dreams take that for granted...KakaIru!
1. Dreams Pt 1

This is a story with the Main character as our favorite Iruka-sensei! Of course then you know what that means. Kakashi is always mixed in the story some how. So of course this is going to be a KakaIru fic. They are my fave only because they are so cute. But either way if the title wasn't enough to tell you the story does have a theme of dreams but you will find that some dreams aren't worth dreaming if you don't want them. Thanks R&R  
  
~*Nikole StarGazer*~ StarGazer_1455@yahoo.com  
  
Dreams Pt. 1  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka turned away from the soft glow of the television in his living room. It was late but when he tried to get to sleep before, he couldn't. He had tried to grade papers but he had already finished them and still couldn't get to sleep. So he made himself a comfortable spot on the couch with a pillow and a blanket and turned on the television. He knew of nothing that would have been on at the moment since he had always been asleep by this time, but something was on his mind. The only thing was he didn't know what.  
  
The window above him blew in the air from the night it was cold but he sighed into the cushion of the back of the couch and snuggled closer. Soon his eyes lids closed heavily and he was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka woke up to find the sun glaring down on his face. He grumbled at himself for falling asleep on the couch and he knew that his back would feel the same way. Iruka could already feel the omen of a bad day over his head.  
  
There was a sigh and a warm breath hit the back of his neck. Iruka froze. His consciousness kicked in right about then and he could feel someone sleeping against his back and their arms around his waist. Iruka flushed. That was one thing that he remembered about falling asleep; he had been alone then.  
  
Iruka lifted his head to see over his shoulder but he couldn't see past it. He looked down at his waist to see a familiar pair of arms wrapped in an orange jacket.  
  
'It's only Naruto.' Iruka said with a sigh of relief. 'I wonder if he had another nightmare again. This is the second time this week that I had found him like this.'  
  
Iruka shifted himself and the boy so that he was sitting up leaning against the arm of the couch and Naruto was still holding on to his waist like a teddy bear and his head was resting on the teacher's chest.  
  
Iruka began idly stroking at the boy's blond hair. He had become fond of him ever since they buy had joined the ninja academy and was in his class. The antics of the blonde student had taken a place in Iruka's heart. He had taken care of the young shinobi whether Naruto or the rest of the village knew it or nor. He had been the only adult that Naruto could trust like family; everyone else had shunned him.  
  
Iruka sighed again. He was going to be late for classes if he didn't get ready soon, but he deiced a few more moments of sitting like this wouldn't hurt. Having Naruto like his was like comforting a little brother or even....a son.  
  
A son....  
  
That's when the idea popped into the teacher's head. Iruka's face grew a smile. 'A son.' He looked down at Naruto fondly and decided that he had enough sleep and started to nudge the boy awake.  
  
"Naruto, wake up." Iruka said softly.  
  
"Hnnnn...." Was all that Naruto could mutter out as his blue eyes opened.  
  
Iruka smiled down at him. "You had another nightmare didn't you?"  
  
Naruto nodded against him then sat up to site on the opposite side of the couch. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Iruka smiled at him. "That's alright Naruto. But I have a question that I want to ask you."  
  
"Nani?" Naruto asked squinty eyed as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Naruto I've been thinking lately, and well we are as close as family."  
  
"Ne...Iruka-sensei, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Well Naruto I want to know how you would feel if I adopted you as my son."  
  
Naruto stared at his teacher with wide eyes. "You mean you would be my father?" Naruto asked in a small voice.  
  
Iruka nodded, "I know it's kinda hard to see but you would move here and live with me. You will have to do chores and everything else like a normal kid, but you wouldn't be alone anymore." Iruka looked to Naruto who had tears welled up in his eyes. "Well what do you think?"  
  
Naruto only flung himself and his arms around Iruka and started to cry into his shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka grunted in his sleep and turn over, half of him hanging off the couch. He sighed deeply then settled back into another dream.  
  
~*~  
  
If you liked this chapter then you should press the arrows and read the next one to see what will happen next, because you know this one is no where from done. So if you like R&R! I like reading them.....Feedback is good and goes with ramen really nicely ;} 


	2. Dreams Pt 2

This is the second part of Iruka's dream this one is a bit longer I didn't know where I was going to actually take this but this is what came out of my mind and led it's way to my fingers. I hope you like it, R&R Thanks!  
  
~*Nikole StarGazer*~  
  
Dreams Pt. 2  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka rolled over to feel his mattress underneath him. He in hailed deeply into the pillow only to receive a heavy musty sent, one that he didn't recognize as his own. He blinked his eyes open and saw that he wasn't in his own bedroom.  
  
Sitting up slowly and rubbing at his hair, the hand that was going to support him as he sat up hit something soft and warm. There was a grumble and the bed shifted under the weight of someone turning over. Iruka looked hesitantly to his right to only see a certain silver haired shinobi curled up next to him fast asleep.  
  
Iruka flushed violently, almost to the point where he was going to start to bruise his cheeks if he kept blushing.  
  
Iruka started to breathe fast as he couldn't remember anything of last night, much less how he had gotten in Kakashi's bed. But another glance at the older shinobi made him calm down, if only just a bit. Kakashi was awake nor his silver blue eye looking up at Iruka in a loving way.  
  
"Ohayo," Kakashi said as he sat up and stretched.  
  
"O-o-ohayo..." Iruka managed to squeak out as he was still a bit nervous and still wondering how he got in the same bed as his all time most secret crush.  
  
Kakashi shifted so that he was sitting more behind Iruka, then proceeded to drape his arms around the churrin and rested his forehead against the back of his shoulder.  
  
Iruka stiffed and blushed violently again. He dreamt about this but he never thought it would come true. His heart beat raced in his chest, and he gulped as Kakashi sighed and set shivers down his back.  
  
"Why do mornings come so early?" Kakashi said as he rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder putting his cheek next to Iruka's.  
  
Iruka tried not to appear nervous. "I don't know." Iruka responded with a small shake in his voice, as he gulped again.  
  
Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's middle and hugged him close. "I don't want to go train. I want to stay like this."  
  
Iruka's heart almost jumped out of his chest. 'Did Kakashi just whine? Am I hearing things right? And why does he have to be so close? God, if he doesn't move soon, or at least let me go, I think I'll just die.'  
  
Kakashi continued on to mumble on Iruka's back, Iruka of course heard none of it. It was when Kakashi's lips touched the back of Iruka's neck that sent the school teacher flying out of the shinobi's arms.  
  
Iruka stood in the middle of the floor blushing a steady red and trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Aren't we the jumpy one this morning." Kakashi said with humor spilling over in his voice. His one visible eye told Iruka that he was smiling. That's when he noticed it for the first time that morning. Kakashi didn't have his mask on. He sat there on the bed smiling at Iruka's nervousness, almost laughing.  
  
Iruka's face dropped. He had wondered what he had looked like under the ever present black mask, but never really did anything about it. Kakashi looked normal under it. He didn't look like the same Kakashi that Iruka had known for a while. Iruka stood there staring for a few more moments before his snapped himself out of it.  
  
Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed bare feet resting on the floor. He held his arms open, "Come here." Iruka couldn't believe himself but it seemed as though his body moved on it's own following out the command that Kakashi had given. Iruka sat next to him as Kakashi held him close to him, his arms encircling Iruka.  
  
"Mornings either should never come or they should be longer." Kakashi said as he sighed into Iruka's hair.  
  
"Why's that?" Iruka said a slight blush still across his scar on his nose.  
  
"Then I could spend more time with you. You have your classes all day and I have to train the other three..."  
  
Something registered in Iruka's mind. He franticly began to look for a clock. "What time is it?" He picked up the clock only to throw it on the bed. "AIIIEEE!!! I am so late!!!!" Iruka ran around the room trying to get ready as fast as he could with out looking as though he threw on everything and rushed out the door.  
  
Kakashi started to chuckle. Iruka stopped in the middle of pulling his vest over his arms. "What is so funny?!"  
  
"You are so cute when you are flustered." Kakashi said simply as he stood up and went over to Iruka. He looked down at the churrin and smiled sweetly before leaning down and kissing Iruka lightly. "But if you must go then I guess I will have to wait until tonight again to have you near me."  
  
Iruka stood with a dumb look on his face. 'He...he...he...he just kissed me!' Iruka almost jumped Kakashi right then and there but a voice in side of his head screamed at him for thinking such a thing and reminded him with a metal kick in the ass that he need to get going and get to class.  
  
Iruka found himself shuffling into the class room. The children had already been there and were just waiting for their sensei to begin the day's lesson. Iruka sighed to himself before he addressed the class.  
  
The day was droning on and he could tell by the demeanor of his students that he was loosing them with the lesson. The bell finally rang for lunch and the students began moving about to eat and mingle with each other. Iruka huffed loudly and once all the students were out of the room he made his way to the teacher's lounge. Iruka went straight for the coffee pot. He didn't get a chance to make himself a cup this morning because he was so late and also the fact that he had woken up in Kakashi's bed.  
  
Iruka watched the stream float above the hot liquid as he thought about how he could have gotten into the silver haired man's bed. But every time that he had tried to think of something evil thoughts would creep into his mind and he would be blushing furiously. He thanked god that he was the only one seeking the quiet of the lounge at this time of day.  
  
That was until he heard the familiar chuckle and strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.  
  
"Gomen Iruka-san, but I just couldn't help myself." Kakashi's voice cooed in his ear. The shinobi proceeded to plant small wisps of kisses along the back of Iruka's neck.  
  
It was as if time was standing still for this one moment for Iruka. This morning he had been too flustered to really enjoy the feel of Kakashi's arms around him, the feel of the older man breathing heavily on the back of his neck as he kissed him. Iruka was in total ecstasy; his cheeks were burning with a flush only because of what Kakashi was doing to him. He turned around to face the journin; the two looked at each other for a moment before Kakashi pulled down his mask and took Iruka's mouth with his own.  
  
Iruka squeaked in surprise when Kakashi's tongue slipped past his lips and started to explore his mouth. He settled into the steady rhythm that happened between them and hummed when Kakashi hit all of the right spots.  
  
The journin laughed into their kiss, sending shivers down Iruka's spine. Iruka clutched onto Kakashi's arms trying to create less and less space between the two bodies, when suddenly the bell rang for classes to resume.  
  
Kakashi and Iruka broke their kiss and looked to the clock hanging on the wall. They looked at each other and smiled slightly. Kakashi placed another small kiss on Iruka's lips, "Later, I promise." He said before he was gone.  
  
Iruka grumbled to himself and sighed. He looked up to the clock again with a glare, some how he knew the day was going to drag on.  
  
He was in the class room and once the children all got resituated again he started up the lesson by going over everything that they did that morning. Iruka was going to move onto something new when the classroom door slammed open.  
  
"MASTER IRUKA!" A shinobi yelled into the quiet classroom, startling most of the children. "You must come quickly."  
  
Iruka looked to him with a frown, then looked to his students, "Open your text books and start to read chapter 6." He said before he walked over to the shinobi who was trying to catch his breath. He led the man outside of the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"What is it Sakuma?" Iruka said as he crossed his arms, he didn't like the text book that the students had he like explaining it in his own words and this interruption would get him off track.  
  
The man fought to catch his breath, half bent over. "It's Naruto."  
  
Iruka's eyes went wide and he put his hands on the other's shoulders. "What happened to him? Is he hurt?" Concern filled the teacher's words.  
  
"He was training under Master Kakashi...We don't know where he is Kakashi is looking for him now. Sakura and Sasuke are pretty beat up too. We finally got the girl to talk, even if it was through her sobs..."  
  
Iruka and Sakuma met eyes. The shinobi looked at Iruka with desperate eyes. "What she had to say wasn't good." Sakuma continued. "They were both horrible looking when we found them anyways. The boy wasn't hurt as bad; he was carrying her when we found them."  
  
Iruka already fearing the worst, "Do you know where they are now?"  
  
"With Hokage-sama," Sakuma said before Iruka left him.  
  
"Watch my class." Iruka said behind him as he opened a hallway window and jumped out of it.  
  
Iruka went as fast as he could to Hokage's office. He jumped through the window and stormed his way through the door. Sakura, Hokage, and Sasuke were sitting there, only the first two looked up at him.  
  
"What happened?" Iruka demanded.  
  
Sakura's eyes started to spill over with tears, "Iruka-sensei!" She ran over to him and hugged him around the middle. He was at least one person that could understand her pain at the moment. "It was horrible. Naruto just....snapped. He attacked both of us. Sasuke...Sasuke..." She couldn't make her self finish before she started to sob again.  
  
Iruka looked up at Hokage. The old man's eyes wouldn't meet his. "Hokage- sama? What does she mean?"  
  
Hokage sighed, "He hasn't even blinked ever since we found the two of them. He functions but he just doesn't respond to anything."  
  
Iruka looked down at the sobbing Sakura. His eyes softened. "Do you know where Naruto was headed?"  
  
"Off towards the forest beyond the village." Hokage said quietly.  
  
Iruka made Sakura let go of him gently, she looked at him with tearful eyes. Iruka didn't look at he was staring out of the window at the way that Naruto had gone. "Stay here Sakura and take care of Sasuke."  
  
"H-h-hai," she said with a sniffle as she went over to the silent boy.  
  
Iruka turned around and was about to go through the door when Hokage stopped him. "Iruka be careful, I have a good feeling the seal could have a glitch in it at the moment. It's not breaking but be careful. I am going to send others out behind you to help."  
  
Iruka smiled over his shoulder at the village's leader. "I'm the only one that can get close enough to Naruto. I know him better then anyone else in the village. I'll be fine." With that he was gone and flying inside of the rooftops looking for a trace of the boy's charka.  
  
He finally found a bit of a trace of it after an hour of searching. He landed inside of the forest floor. There was something in the air the made it thick and hard to breath in. He didn't like that feeling. Iruka walked through the trees looking for at least one trace of the boy that should be around here.  
  
He tripped over something and fell. Cursing he sat up to see what he had tripped over. Iruka's eyes grew to fill half of his face. He couldn't believe that he didn't see this before he tripped over it.  
  
There lying on the ground was a bloody and pale Naruto. It seemed as though the entire luster was taken out of him. His hair was dull and his eyes that were still open were not the same bright blue, they were more gray then anything. Iruka's eyes started to water as he crawled over to the boy. He picked him up. Naruto was as cold as ice. There was no life left in him even if he was breathing, if only slightly.  
  
Iruka pulled Naruto's lifeless body closer to him as he cried into the boy's chest. Iruka had been the one person who watched over Naruto, who the boy trusted with anything and everything, but now, he was fading away from this world and there was nothing that the teacher could do.  
  
There was a small rustle to Iruka's left, and he looked to the bushed with wide eyes. When nothing came out and the noise didn't come again, he laid Naruto's body down gently and shut the boy's gaping eyes. Iruka walked over to the bushes to find Kakashi sitting against a tree.  
  
Iruka ran over to him. Kakashi was clutching onto his stomach and breathing roughly.  
  
"Kakashi?" Iruka said quietly as he knelt down next to him.  
  
Kakashi's one eye looked over to the churrin. He attempted to smile at him but winced when he did.  
  
"Kakashi, don't move, it will be alright." Iruka said trying not to look down at the wound that was bleeding profusely in Kakashi's stomach. He left the silver haired journin's side for a moment and went and got the limp body of Naruto.  
  
"I-I-Iruka..." Kakashi said in barely a whisper.  
  
"You shouldn't talk. There are other's coming behind me they will find us and everything will be alright." Iruka said trying to make himself and Kakashi not worry about the whole situation.  
  
But Kakashi didn't listen. "The....seal..."  
  
Iruka went over to him again and knelt in front of him. "You shouldn't..."  
  
Kakashi cut him off. "The...seal was broken..."  
  
Iruka's brow frowned and he looked back at Naruto. There was one thing that was defiantly most different about the blonde. The markings on either side of his face had been removed. Iruka looked quickly back to Kakashi..  
  
"Kyubi has been released." Kakashi whispered.  
  
Just then a loud crash sounded in the way that the village was. A roar sounded above the trees and it went straight to Iruka's bones. It was the same sound on the night that his parents were killed and he was left alone.  
  
Kakashi was struggling with breath next to him and he slumped over onto Iruka. Iruka did his best to get the journin to sit up again but the weight of fear and Kakashi's broken body was too much. All that Iruka could do was hold on to Kakashi and pray that this would all be over soon. He could feel Kakashi slipping away from him moment by moment. Iruka's eyes started to spill over with tears.  
  
"Why? No Kakashi! You can't leave me yet! No...no...noo..."  
  
~*~  
  
Iruka woke up when he hit the floor. He struggled to catch his breath and looked franticly around him. A pair of sky blue eyes met his own as he sat up.  
  
"Master Iruka are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teacher from where he was kneeling down next to him. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. I got worried when you didn't show up in our usual spot this morning."  
  
'It was just a dream?' Iruka said as he put a hand to his chest feeling his heart rate pulse beneath it. "Naruto..."  
  
"Naruto, has he woken up yet?" A voice from the kitchen spoke out as Kakashi appeared in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
Iruka almost died right then and there; from both joy and embarrassment. 'How long have they been here? And why is Kakashi here too?!'  
  
Iruka looked to Naruto and the images from his dream came back to him. He embraced the boy roughly. Naruto fought against it but when he realized that Iruka was sobbing he sat very still.  
  
Kakashi came over and sat on the couch next to the two.  
  
Iruka didn't care anymore. The two people that he cared most about weren't dead or dying and the village wasn't being destroyed by a huge demon. His normal everyday boring life was real and the nightmare was over. Iruka cried in front of the two people that mattered most in his life not caring what either of them felt towards him. He was happy and that was all that mattered at the moment.  
  
~Owari  
  
~*~ *Sobs into Iruka plushie* WAIII!!! That was totally just something that my mind created I had the idea and it just sort of came out of my fingers and began to type it's self until it was finished. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
